Appreciation Dinner
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe invites Splinter and the turtles over for dinner as thanks for helping out her and her grandparents. Takes place after Taking the Blow.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Appreciation Dinner**

Fifteen year old Donny was working in the lab when his Shell Cell rang. He saw eight year old Chloe Calls' name on the screen and accepted the call.

"What's up, Chloe?" Donny asked.

"My grandparents and I wanted to invite you, your brothers, and Splinter over for dinner as a thank you for helping us out," Chloe replied.

"I'll need to ask and call you back but that should be fine."

"No problem."

Chloe hung up the phone. Donny sent a text to his brothers and Splinter requesting that they meet him in the entertainment area.

* * *

Splinter, Mikey, Raph, and Leo were sitting on the sofa. Donny had just informed them about Chloe's invitation to dinner.

"She's been a good friend to us so I feel comfortable with accepting the invitation," Leo said.

"Not to mention I feel like we can trust her," Raph chimed in.

"I feel the same about Miss Calls even though we haven't known her that long," Splinter said.

"I'm in," Mikey said with enthusiasm.

"I'll go call Chloe and confirm the invitation," Donny said, heading towards his lab.

* * *

Chloe was preparing the dining room table at her grandparents' house for dinner. Just then, her grandparents appeared in the doorway.

"What should we have for dinner?" Grandma Calls asked.

"I'm currently cooking a black bean taco pizza in the oven since my new friends like pizza and I like black bean tacos," Chloe said.

"Sounds like you've got things under control," Grandpa Calls said.

"I want this dinner to be special," Chloe said.

"I'm sure it will be," Grandma Calls said.

"We'd better finish getting ready," Grandpa Calls said.

* * *

A couple hours later, the turtles, Splinter, Chloe and her grandparents were sitting at the table sharing a black bean taco pizza and drinking iced green tea. Chloe's grandparents were sitting at one end of the table. Mikey and Donny were sitting on one side with Chloe in between them. Leo and Raph were sitting on the other side with Splinter in between them.

"We're really glad you were able to join us," Chloe told Splinter and the turtles.

"It was our pleasure to accept this appreciation dinner, Miss Calls," Splinter said.

"How are you holding up?" Donny asked.

"We miss our son and daughter-in-law," Grandma Calls said, her voice breaking.

"We're sorry for your loss," Leo said sincerely.

"We appreciate your condolences," Grandpa Calls said gratefully.

"By the way, my grandparents and I have decided to keep the mother cat and kittens," Chloe said. "We figured it was the least we could do."

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around Chloe who returned the gesture. Then they released each other.

"That's great!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We really appreciate that," Donny said gratefully.

"By the way, good job on the pizza," Raph said.

"Glad you like it," Chloe said. "I decided to do your favorite food and mine together."

"Your favorite food is black bean tacos?" Donny asked.

"That's right," Chloe confirmed.

"Maybe we can cook together sometime," Mikey suggested.

"I'll look forward to it," Chloe said sincerely.

"Even though pizza is not my thing, I find this meal most delicious," Splinter said gratefully.

"Glad to hear that," Chloe said with a smile.

"Chloe, did you want to get the dessert you made?" Grandma Calls inquired.

"Sure," Chloe agreed and then got up and went into the kitchen. She came back out with a brownie that was shaped like a pizza and put in on the table. Then she got the dessert plates, a cutter, and put them on the table.

"She made it herself," Grandpa Calls said proudly as Chloe cut up the brownie pizza into pizza slices and passed them out.

"This is amazing," Mikey said.

"One of the best desserts I've ever had," Donny said.

"It's nice and moist," Leo said.

"I like it," Raph said.

"Excellent dessert," Splinter said.

"Glad you like it," Chloe said and then she took a bite of the brownie pizza.

* * *

The turtles and Splinter spent time chatting with Chloe and her grandparents after dinner. Eventually, Splinter looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late.

"My sons, we need to get back home so you can get plenty of rest," Splinter said. "The four of you have training tomorrow."

"Yes, Sensei," the turtles said. "Thanks for the dinner and dessert."

"You're welcome," Chloe said sincerely. "Glad you liked it."

"All of you are welcome here anytime," Grandma Calls said.

"Glad you could make it," Grandpa Calls said.

"Sorry we couldn't do it sooner," Leo apologized.

"If I hadn't gotten hit with that wrecking ball, we probably would've," Raph admitted.

"We're just glad you're back to normal," Mikey said gratefully.

"That I agree with," Donny said.

"We should get going now," Splinter said.

"Good night," Chloe said as she and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other. After the turtles got a turn, they left the house with Splinter.

* * *

As soon as Splinter and the turtles got home, Splinter retired to his room. The turtles sat down on the sofa.

"That was an awesome dinner," Mikey said.

"I think it was great that Chloe combined her favorite food with ours," Donny said.

"The brownie pizza was really good," Raph said.

"Chloe and her grandparents seem like really nice people," Leo said.

The turtles chatted for a while about how they enjoyed having dinner with Chloe and her grandparents. Eventually, they said good night to each other and headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
